dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), a former archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records and an academy student who left the Cybertron Elite Guard, was reassigned to space bridge repair and maintenance duty under the supervision of Ratchet. He is a relatively naïve and idealistic young leader, prone to long-winded "inspirational" speeches who leads a small and inexperienced space bridge Autobot team. Recently, his crew has landed on Earth, they discovered the prison ship Alchemor had crashed scattering its Decepticon prisoners across the world. Not only that Optimus and his team must track down the escaped prisoners and defeat Decepticons that are still not prisoners, but to protect the AllSpark, and prevent harm coming to Earth or its native population. Despite his humble "Bot Next Door" persona, he performs his job with a dedicated seriousness. He transforms into a red truck cab that can be fitted with many kinds of "trailer" attachments (most notably one that makes him look like a fire engine) and wields a rocket-propelled, extendable battle axe, as well as multiple arm mounted modifications, including grappler cables, fire extinguishers and bola-whip throwers. Despite his formidable abilities and skills, not everyone thought so highly of the young Prime. Sentinel Prime sneers at Optimus's lowly repair job, and held the young officer in low regard. More than anything, Optimus wanted to be a hero. He's had the speeches, he had the moves...but sometimes, even Optimus often wonders if he's suited for a position as an Autobot Commander- and if he can fill in the shoes of being an actual leader. So, what was he missing? Maybe The Touch? But since coming to Earth, Optimus has learned the truth about heroism. It's not about glory and destiny, it's about doing the right thing and going to your limit and beyond. Ratchet, for all his cynicism, knows that Prime is a hero, and after seeing him in action, Ultra Magnus himself admitted that Optimus has developed new, excellent leadership skills. "I... understand what it is like to be a hero... And as I actually believe in it... we... won't let you down. I promise on it." :—Optimus Prime. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese), Bernd Vollbrecht (German), Maciej Walentek (Polish), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Alexandre Marconatto (Portuguese), Carlos Carvajal (Latin American Spanish), Seok Yang (Korean), Hesham Hamada (Arabic) Biography Optimus Prime is a young (by Cybertronian standards) commander of a ragtag and largely inexperienced group of Autobots. He’s a born leader, a natural tactician, a dedicated never-say-die fighter and a master of improvisation in the face of adversity. Unassuming, humble, friendly and cheerful, Prime comes across as “The Bot Next Door.” He takes his mission and his men with the utmost seriousness, but is still able to relate to them as a regular guy. He’s not the kind of leader who needs to bark orders to command respect. He is usually the first to join the fight and the last to leave it putting himself before any member of his team. When Optimus Prime crashed to Earth with the rest of the Autobots, he didn't really know what it meant to be a hero. He spent most of his time in space dreaming of glory, but it wasn't until he was first faced with the terrible decisions that inevitably come with leadership that he finally understood. He became a true hero - a being who does what he does not for glory and fame, but because no-one else can do it. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Cab-Over Truck, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a crossover between a Semi-trailer and a fire truck. Attributes: *Supplementary battle armor. *Rocket-assisted axe. *Grapnel launcher in arm. *Can cut reinforced steel. *Advanced fire-fighting systems. *Trained at Cybertron Academy. Gallery File:Optimus-Prime_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Optimus' Earth vehicle mode. File:Optimus-Prime_Mask_Mode_TFA_by_Setinal_Pax.png|Optimus in his battle mask. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Strongarm **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit **Ranzer **Panzer *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Sentinel Prime Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's Pack **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities As a special kind of Prime of the Elite Guard, wields a strong, rocket-propelled, extendable battle axe, as well as multiple arm mounted modifications, including grappler cables, fire extinguishers and bola-whip throwers Optimus Prime possesses a wide variety of skills and abilities. His main one are his arm mounted grappling hook launchers, which Optimus can use to swing through the air, or to reach things a distance away from him. The launchers can also shoot out bolas to tie up the legs of his opponents, fire retardant foam, and low friction gel. Optimus wields a rocket powered axe. The axe can transform from a small hatchet into a full sized battle axe, and the handle can extend even further to allow Optimus to pole vault when needed. The rocket engine assists with swings to lend more power to attacks. Optimus also exhibited an ability to tap into phone and radio signals in Return of the Headmaster, using an antenna built into his "ear piece". In the same episode, he also demonstrated an ability to track signals back to their origin. Optimus also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like several of the other Autobots for battle mode purposes. On top of all this, Optimus Prime has extensive Autobot Academy training. In addition to his agility and Elite Guard-class skills, he has the tactical knowledge that comes with the role, such as tricking Headmaster into transforming and crushing his Headmaster unit in Transwarped. To top it all off, in the final battle, Optimus Prime receives the ultimate upgrade – a rocket pack! These jet engines allow Optimus to fly at high speeds to compete with Decepticons on their own ground, although as he is not a natural flyer Optimus is not as experienced in aerial combat as the Decepticons are. However, Optimus also wields the Magnus Hammer, which can call down blasts of thunder and generate storms. There's just no stopping him! Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Synopsis See also External links *Optimus Prime Wikipedia *Optimus Prime Transformers Database Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:Team Prime Category:Martial Artists Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters